princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Mac McGregor
Background Mac McGregor is a middle school representative of the Australian U-17 World Cup Team. Appearance Like his doubles partner, he has a feminine appearance with long layered hair. Personality Always cheerful, he has an unfaltering force of will. History Group League He is schedule to play in doubles 1 against Japan with his opponents being Fuji and Niou disguised as Atobe. Millman serves first and starts off with his special move, Tachyon, a serve that rivals Ochi's Mach in terms of speed. Neither Fuji nor Niou is able to touch Tachyon on the first three points. At 40-0, Niou moves far back to the wall which lets him barely get a racket on Millman's serve. The return is an easy put-away for McGregor though, much to Niou's dismay. It's Niou's turn to serve next, but to the surprise of his teammates, he does not copy anyone. Niou hits his first serve of the match and Fuji tries to follow it up with a poach. McGregor notices though and sends a passing shot down the line. Niou barely retrieves it, but Millman scores with an overhead. The match continues with both sides holding on to their service games until the score is finally at 5-5. Australia have kept McGregor's service game and lead 6-5, looking to close out the match. When McGregor smashes a chance ball, Fuji uses Higuma Otoshi to return it. Yukimura wonders why Fuji is back to his triple counters and didn't use Hollyhock Blizzard instead. Higuma Otoshi drops on the baseline, but Millman is there to return the ball with yet another smash. As Niou prepares a backhand to stay in the rally, Atobe starts flickering on the stands. It turns out that this "Atobe" was Niou all along, pretending to be Atobe with his Illusion. Subsequently, the "Niou" on the court scores with Atobe Kingdom. He tosses away a wig and reveals himself as the real Atobe. Friend and foe alike were swindled. With a score of 6-6, the chapter ends with a tiebreaker. Neither side can get the upper hand and the match goes on and on. 27-27. 41-41. McGregor then starts using Tachyon as well and Millman says they’ll serve Japan more Tachyon than they can handle. Many points later - the score is 146-146 - Millman readies himself to serve another Tachyon. Fuji shows his newest technique. Fuji’s senses sharpen and he takes in all the information about Tachyon. How fast it is, how it’s going to move, everything. With this information he essentially predicts the shot and time “slows down” for him. He hits a return ace with Millman being unable to move at all - this new Critical Wind is called Light Wind. Atobe unveils his new move Koori no Emperor. He creates a shock wave, leaving the Australians unable to react. Also, the lights around the court and Inui’s glasses shatter. The match is over, 7-6 (148-146), and Japan now has a 2-0 lead. Playing Style & Techniques While the match was never focused on Mac, he is capable of using Tachyon. He and his doubles partner, Milky, were described to be a specialist in quick matches, hinting their weakness to be their stamina. Possessing dynamic vision akin to that of a bird of prey! Australia’s golden eagle!! Even if he is a middle schooler, he possesses Australia’s best dynamic vision and boasts of his big serve. Together with his partner Milky, they’re the “Quick Attack pair” and aim for the laurels of victory. According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is a right-handed serve and volleyer. He makes use of his fundamentally long stature, and volleys with a lively motion. Furthermore, he matches up remarkably as a server. *Tachyon Tennis Record Group League Trivia Character Trivia *He’s burdened with the next era of Australia!! *In his own generation, he’s the top of Australian tennis. Mac’s motivation keeps Milky’s force of will extremely high. Other Trivia *His last name is likely based off of Kenneth Bruce McGregor, a former Australian tennis player that passed away in 2007. Personal Information *Hobby: Video production *Favorite color: Pink *Favorite book: Newton (Physics magazine) *Favorite food: Jelly beans *Favorite type: Enthusiastic girl *Favorite Date spot: Beach *Most wanted thing right now: Video editing software *Bad at: Speed limits *Skills outside of tennis: Skateboarding *Daily habit during the camp: Shooting videos of the players from other countries Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Australian U-17 Category:Foreign Players Category:World Cup Participants Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:Group League Participants Category:October Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Right-Handed Category:Serve and Volley Category:Libra